


Injuries Make the Setter More Self-Conscious

by ABigChaoticSad



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Injury, Not Canon Compliant, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Doubt, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:15:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25048261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABigChaoticSad/pseuds/ABigChaoticSad
Summary: Kageyama gets injured! It causes a full 180 of his personality. Hijinks ensue.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kunimi Akira
Comments: 37
Kudos: 109





	1. Chapter 1

Did you know that, if you hit your frontal lobe hard enough, you’ll experience a personality change? Kageyama learned that the hard way after a particularly grueling day at training camp.

This was a special one, because now Aoba Johsai was invited as a farewell to the third years. So when someone says that everyone saw Hinata fall and push Kageyama into the pole of a volleyball net, or that everyone heard the resounding ding from the impact, they mean everyone. 

Needless to say, when Kageyama proceeded to collapse almost immediately, most freaked out. Or, at the very least, were intensely concerned. Something that loud didn’t sound like it had a positive outcome. 

And, when Kageyama got up and slouched, rubbing his head, laughing and promising, “Hinata, I swear to god I will get you for that one,” it made everyone pause.

It sounded… normal. Like any other teenage boy who got accidentally tripped up by his friend. Not like Kageyama, who would’ve yelled at Hinata for being an absolute dumbass.

A couple people, Hinata included, screamed at this. Oikawa, known for his over reactions, so helpfully screamed that Kageyama was “scaring him” and that “Tobio-Chan’s smile or laugh was never this nice” and to “stop it right now!” Like that had any effect. 

Ukai, as one of the “functioning” adults, walked up to him cautiously, with Oikawa still hissing in the background about how weird this situation is.

“Kageyama, are you… okay?”

“Yeah Coach. My head hurts a bit but, I mean, I did hit my head after all.” 

There was a small, relaxed smile on his face. It wasn’t the scary one he pulls every so often. It felt like his whole aura, personality and all, was different. 

“I still think we should have someone check up on you.”

“Understandable Coach! It still kinda hurts and I’m a little dizzy sitting down.”

The coach just nodded and motioned for Suga, “Can you accompany him? This will excuse you of your cleaning duties today.”

Suga nodded and tended to Kageyama. As expected, he swayed a bit and almost fell again when trying to stand up. And one dizzy walk to the nurses later, he was kept overnight at a nearby hospital to ensure his safety. 

The next morning, Kageyama gets an explanation.

“The effects of you hitting your head are quite the phenomenon. It’s been studied in psychology for quite some time. And, while most serial killers and sociopaths are noted to having similar causes and effects, yours is quite different.”

“Really? How?”

“Well, from what your friend has told me, you were already standoffish and most thought you were rude or scary. Usually, when this occurs, people go from kind or normal to something akin to angry, violent, and or standoffish. You went the complete opposite direction.”

“Oh. Okay. Anything else?”

“Well, you can still play, just maybe a day of rest to ensure everything is alright. But you will be able to return to your camp for that day. Also, you may experience things like random headaches, trouble sleeping, and trouble focusing. There's not much anyone can do for the last two, but taking over the counter pain relievers may help with the headaches. Otherwise you're good to go.”

“Thanks doctor.”

“No worries my boy. Only return if you notice any trouble within the next two weeks.”

Kageyama nodded, gathered what was left with him (his phone and his charger), and left the hospital room. He saw his coach standing there waiting for him. He smiled and waved, causing the coach to laugh nervously.

“Sorry, I’m just not used to you being this friendly, y’know? Glad to know you’re okay.” 

Kageyama just nodded, then jumped into explanation about the doctor’s request.


	2. Chapter 2

When arriving back at the training camp, just about everyone was weary, and Kageyama decided he didn’t really like the attention. And, when his team was told he just needed to rest for the day but could play tomorrow, he asked if he could help the managers. The coaches and teachers agreed - figuring this would be a good way to watch him and to keep him involved without straining himself.

But Kageyama got a little distracted on the downtime he had in between duties. He couldn’t help it.

_ I’m just not used to you being this friendly. _

He knows they weren’t meant to tease him, not even to hurt him. He understood that it was just something the coach noticed - an observation (he thinks), like what the doctor said.

But they didn’t sit right in his mind.

\----------------------------------

“Bakageyama! How are you feeling?”

Kageyama shrugged, “better than when I hit the pole.”

Tanaka laughed, throwing his arm around Kageyama’s shoulder, “he’s been worried all night last night! Especially when Suga returned without you!”

Hinata spluttered, “n-no! Shut up!”

Kageyama started walking to get something from the closet, the two followed him. They apparently had a little break while other teams occupied the courts, and they didn’t need to do a penalty this time. When they entered the closet, Hinata fixated his eyes on something that looked shiny. After noticing this, Kageyama nudged Tanaka with his elbow and put his finger to his lips. He then pointed to the door, and both had wicked grins on their faces as they slowly walked out and closed the door behind them.

Hinata still seemed distracted, because he wasn’t screaming or complaining. Tanaka ran to go get Nishinoya and tell him the news, and Kageyama stayed there, leaning against the door, waiting. 

He was thinking on how to make this more fun, then he remembered one conversation with his best friend - one where he mentioned crushing on a certain former classmate of his.

“Kunimi!” He yelled out, seeing Kindaichi wasn’t with him for once, “can you help me with something?”

Kunimi, thoroughly confused, walked over. Kageyama held the door open for him, yeah I just need-”

He slammed the door behind the sleepy boy, and tanaka came back just in time to help him hold the door closed against the two boys.

Oikawa came over, wary, “Tobio-Chan, are you bullying Sleepy-Chan?”

Kageyama snorted, “Yes and no. It’s a little bit of bullying but I’m hoping for good results.”

Oikawa, looking startled at the snort but also confused, got his explanation from the other setter, “Hinata likes Kunimi.”

Oikawa looked surprised, then laughed really loud. When he calmed down, he looked at Kageyama with a smile and said, “Kindaichi has told me about the many times he’s been kept up by Kunimi crushing on that number 10.”

Kageyama smiled, then slowly stood up from the door, opening it slowly to Kunimi and Hinata making out. Tanaka let out a wolf whistle, making the two boys, now blushing, to jump apart. 

“Kageyama!” They both yelled. In turn, Kageyama smiled, waved, and bolted.

Oikawa and Tanaka held them back enough for him to escape and hide near the vending machines, where Iwaizumi was hanging out on his break.

“Oh, hey Iwaizumi-San!” He said with a smile, “I’m hiding from Hinata and Kunimi right now.”

“How come?”

“I locked them in a closet together, and opened it to them making out.”

Iwaizumi, who was taking a drink at the time, laughed so hard it came through his nose. Kageyama just grinned, like a little kid.

Iwaizumi gave a small, soft smile at that, “I’m glad you’re enjoying yourself.”

Kageyama looked confused. Iwaizumi, who hadn’t meant to say that out loud, stumbled out with a blush, “You just never really looked happy before you- and you always looked so serious and no one wanted to approach- and,” he took a breath to calm down his bright face, “you just look more, uh, normal I guess.”

He turned away briskly and stalked off with his drink in hand and a blush on his face. Kageyama, no longer in his good mood, took a shaky breath in. He keeps forgetting that everyone prefers the new him now.

He hugged his arms closer, and sunk to the floor. He has to keep this up, he can’t go back.

Nobody would want to be around him anymore if he did.


	3. Chapter 3

The rest of the day was mostly uneventful, save for the reluctant thank you from Kunimi and the very conflicted thanks from Hinata - which is mostly from telling Hinata that he shouldn’t hit a person that he’s already injured. Kunimi so helpfully supplied that Kindaichi was crushing on someone too if he’d help him - excusing himself because Kindaichi also spent many nights keeping Kunimi up to talk to him about it.

Kageyama just laughed.

As the night settled and everyone disbanded for personal practice, Kageyama found himself wandering around. There was nothing he could do for the rest of the day, he was still resting, so he was looking for something to do when one of the managers from another team approached him, asking if he could backtrack and tell anyone he sees that kitchens are closing in less than an hour. He agreed and started walking around.

He spotted a few pairs and teams and relayed the message, eventually stopping at the 3rd gym, finding Hinata, Lev, Tsukishima, Kuroo, Bokuto, and Akaashi. 

“Cafeteria is closing soon,” he said, poking his head in. The boys all turned to him, staring, surprised. Kageyama, annoyed with the attention, sarcastically spits out, “do I have something on my face? Or do you just find me that pretty?”

Kuroo broke the silence, smirking and making his way over, throwing his arm over Kageyama’s shoulder, “baby crow, you shouldn’t worry,” he lifted his chin to look in his eyes, “you’re so hot, you denature my proteins.”

There was a few seconds of solid silence, before Tsukishima so helpfully piped up, “the King doesn’t take chemistry.”

Kuroo grumbled, but Bokuto came up and wrapped his arm around his arm around Kageyama’s waist, staring down at the first year with a smirk, “don’t pay attention to Kuroo,  _ owl _ be the only one you need.”

Akaashi groaned.

Kageyama sighed, grabbed both their faces and looked between, “you need to learn boys, setters do it better. We’re so focused on where the balls should be, and we’re swift with giving our spikers satisfaction.”

He then pulled both boys down by the front of their shirts, “now boys, I’m feeling a little empty,” he let them go and walked away, getting to the door and looking over his shoulder, “fill me up?”

He left the door as Bokuto and Kuroo started scrambling for it, leaving the rest of the first years and Akaashi, all of whom are either blushing or looking towards where Kageyama stood with interest.

\----------------------------------

Tsukishima was across from a pouting Bokuto and Kuroo, snickering. Even Akaashi, with his impassive looks, seemed amused by them.

“Stop laughing,” Kuroo grumbled.

“He didn’t even sit next to us,” Bokuto was pouting almost harder now.

Which was true, our baby crow was sitting next to Daichi, who also seemed to be looming like a dad with a shotgun. While his aura grew dangerous, Suga was talking to Kageyama, who animatedly was talking.

“I’m surprised you thought you had a chance.” Kuroo and Bokuto looked up to Tsukishima.

“Oh shut up Glasses-”

“He’s right,” Akaashi interrupted. “He was baiting you to mess with you.”

Kuroo and Bokuto looked over to Kageyama, who was taking a breath from talking when Sugawara himself was sharing. Feeling eyes on him, Kageyama turned, his smile turning from childish to sly, sending a wink then turning back. The cat and owl turned back around, nearly breaking their necks with the speed.

Tsukishima was snickering, even Akaashi had a sly, mischievous smile of his own. Kuroo and Bokuto glared at the two, blushing brightly.

“Shut up!”

\----------------------------------

Kuroo and Bokuto cautiously approached the Karasuno room.

“Hello, what’d you need Kuroo-San, Bokuto-San?”

The boys jumped, turning to see Kageyama standing there, smirking. The boys approached, trying to act cool and sly themselves. Kuroo put his hand on the wall next to Kageyama’s head, putting his hand on his hip. Bokuto put both his hands on his hips, but went to the other side of Kuroo to cage Kageyama in. Kageyama watched him with a smile.

“Little crow, I think you said something interesting to us a little earlier.”

“And acted a little mean.”

“Mean?” Asked Kageyama, “When was I being mean?”

Before either boy could answer, the both felt grips on their shoulders, “yeah, when was my underclassmen being mean?”

They turned to see Sugawara, a smile that promised pain. From behind them, they also heard Oikawa, “your underclassmen? He’s more  _ my _ underclassmen, don’t you think?”

Suga turned to the great king, finding Iwaizumi and Kindaichi standing alongside them.


	4. Chapter 4

Oikawa surveyed the scene, Kageyama appeared pinned against the wall by the captains from Fukorodani and Nekoma, while the Mr.Refreshing looked threatenly over their shoulders, ready to castrate the both of them. Worriedly, the sight didn’t bother him that much.

“Oikawa-San, with all due respect, absolutely not. Kageyama is my underclassmen.”

Oikawa was ready to talk back, but looked at Kageyama once more, “Sneaky-San, Owl-Chan, what  _ are _ you doing to Tobio-Chan?”

“Clearly,” Kageyama said, drawing attention to himself, “they’re threatening me.” His face turned pouty, “is anyone going to save me?”

Suga pulled the boys back harshly, Kageyama took the chance to run behind Iwaizumi and Kindaichi. Kindaichi’s face lit up like a Christmas tree, Iwaizumi’s colored a bit.

Kageyama got closer to Kindaichi’s face, “sorry, forgot you don’t exactly like me.”

“I- uh, it’s not th-that.”

Kageyama froze for a split second, backed his face away and hid behind Iwaizumi a bit more. Almost unconsciously, he mumbled quietly to himself, “I guess you like the new me more too.” 

Iwaizumi turned his head towards Kageyama, seeming to be the only one who heard it, looking concerned. Kageyama looked up, eyes wide, and gave the smallest head shake. Iwaizumi looked back to the scene, Oikawa and Suga were both holding each captain by the front of their shirts, Kindaichi was laughing. Iwaizumi looked back down to Kageyama.

Kageyama mouthed  _ later _ to him. Looking back at Oikawa, he called out, “wow, Oikawa-San defending  _ my _ honor? Someone pinch me, I must be dreaming.”

He jumped with a yelp when he felt a pinch at his side, looking up and glaring at Kindaichi who was snickering, “what? You asked.”

Kageyama pouted and looked away. Kindaichi laughed, “oh no, everybody watch out, the King is back!”

While everyone else was laughing, Kageyama was trembling, gripping Iwaizumi’s shirt with shaking hands. Iwaizumi gently turned around, “Hey Kageyama, come help me with something.”

“Wha- Iwa-Chan what are you-”

\----------------------------------

“You know you have to talk.”

Kageyama was sitting on the steps outside, holding an unopened milk. Iwaizumi was staring at him, leaning against a wall, waiting for him to respond.

Kageyama swallowed, shifting the milk in his hands. “I-”

He stopped, swallowing again, breathing hitching a bit, “I just feel like.” He stopped again, putting the milk to his forehead, tears in his eyes, “you said it yourself, I look more normal now. Everyones talking about it-” he took a deep breath, tears already falling, “they like me better like this. I wasn’t approachable before, people didn’t like me.”

“That’s not true-”

“It is!” Kageyama looked up, face red and tears streaming, “It is. Especially when so many people now talk to you when they haven’t before, or when people tell you how much happier you look, or how you’re so much more approachable than before.”

Kageyama put his head between his knees, sobbing. Iwaizumi looked at him, tears in his own eyes. He was to blame, at the very least partially. He understood what Kageyama meant. He did look more approachable, happier even. He took a breath and sat next to him on the steps.

“I’m sorry.” Iwaizumi’s voice was thicker than normal, “I’m sorry I said that. I thought it was harmless. It wasn’t.”

Kageyama raised his head, still crying, “it’s fine, you didn’t mean it like I took it.”

Iwaizumi looked at him, and put his arm around Kageyama, tucking him into his side. “I still said it.”

They sat like that for nearly five minutes before Kageyama spoke up, “I’m afraid I’ll go back.”

Iwaizumi, confused, asked, “What do you mean?”

“I’m terrified that I’m going to turn back to me one day,” he paused to take a shuddering breath, “and I’ll go back to not being liked.”

Iwaizumi just held him closer, and let him cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long, I'm doing my best. I hope you enjoyed it otherwise, and comments are always appreciated.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's done guys, sorry for the wait.

Kageyama had sworn Iwaizumi to secrecy, giving him the empty promise that he'd open up to someone soon. In his futon that night he lied awake contemplating the day, the people. 

He couldn’t help himself from teasing the third year captains earlier, having crushed on them after meeting them briefly before the tournament. They were funny but he didn’t seem to quite fit with them.

But then today, they joked around and he  _ teased _ them. He was comfortable around them. And they responded, which was good, right? He hoped so. And Oikawa-San standing up for him? It made his heart flutter a little.

But what if he turned back? Going back to how he was is his worst nightmare right now, he’d lose the things he’s gained in the past few days.After all, no one liked him before.

With that depressing thought, he slept for the night.

\----------------------------------

Getting switched out constantly for Sugawara wasn’t bad, he actually enjoyed watching the other setter play. But he grew restless fast by sitting out.

He understood it was because he was injured, but didn’t know how to explain that he was fine to play like he normally did. And he also didn’t want Suga to stop playing. He looked like he was enjoying himself.

So he asked the coach if anyone still needed help. A couple of the managers explained they were having trouble putting something away so he jumped on the chance to help them.

Hanamaki was volunteered by Iwaizumi to help when they asked. So the both of them lifted a bar, which wasn’t heavy but hard to maneuver, and walked to the closet to put it away.

Again, the bar wasn’t heavy, but it was hard to maneuver, so when they slipped and made a noticeably large sound, Kageyama wasn’t even surprised. But he knew he was laying on the floor, and Hanamaki was above him. With his hands on either side of his head. And sitting in his lap.

And they were in the perfect position. Just enough inside the closet that someone would have to walk in to see everything.

They heard a voice call out asking if they were okay. Before Hanamaki could answer, he shushed him. When he looked confused, Kageyama motioned for him to grab his wrists. Hanamki grinned, understanding.

With his wrists back at the either side of his head, Kageyama heard someone calling for him again. In response, he let out a loud moan. He meant it to sound like he was in pain, but he noticed it sounded like he was doing something sexual.

He heard numerous pairs of footsteps running their way. And, when he heard a loud gasp, he looked up and gave an innocent look at Oikawa, Bokuto, and Kuroo.

Everyone was frozen in place, except for Hanamaki and Kageyama, the little fucks.

Kageyama said simply, “We fell.”

Hanamaki, staring at the trio at the door, gave them a devilish grin before leaning towards Kageyama’s face, whispering, “play along.”

Hanamaki grinded down, then got up, staring down the trio the whole time. Kageyama faked another moan. The Boys scrambled at that, pushing Hanamaki away and picking Kageyama up, not letting him stand on his own. Oikawa and Kuroo fawned over him as Bokuto acted like a guard dog, not letting anyone approach.

Kageyama was blushing the entire time, and insisting he was fine, but the three captains marched him personally to the infirmary. The nurse agreed to check him over, and shooed the other three out. 

She went over the basic questions, then said, “Yeah no, your friends are just overreacting.”

Kageyama just nodded, making the nurse pause as she was getting up. She sighed and then sat back down, “what’s wrong hun?”

Kageyama looked confused, the nurse just stared at him, “it’s not hard to see you’re not doing so hot, so what’s on your mind?”

Kageyama looked at the door and looked back at her, quietly saying, “I hit my head recently, and it completely changed my personality.”

“Do you not like the change?”

“No! I do. I’m just,” Kageyama sighed and picked at the skin around his nails. The nurse didn’t say anything, keeping it quiet before Kageyama took a breath and nearly blurted out, “I’m afraid I’ll go back!”

The nurse looked very confused, then laughed lightly, “how come?”

“I just,” Kageyama was blinking tears away, “no one really liked me before. And now I have more people talking to me, and even my crushes are all talking to me!”

“The three that dropped you off?” The nurse asked, smiling. 

Kageyama blushed, “yeah, how could you tell?”

The nurse just laughed, “a hunch. And hun,” Kageyama looked at her and lightly placed her hand on his arm, “personality changes like this are irreversible.”

Kageyama looked confused for a bit, before physically brightening up. “It is?” He asked excitedly.

The nurse gave a small chuckle and nodded, letting out an “Oh!” when he gave her a hug around her waist. She laughed and patted his head. “Ready for visitors?”

Kageyama let go and nodded. When the door opened, Oikawa, Bokuto, and Kuroo all fell on top of each other, because they were leaning against the door. They paused on the floor for a second before getting up and rushing towards Kageyama, tears in their eyes and shouting things like, “Awe! We liked you before all this!” and “Why didn’t you tell us?” and, very embarrassingly, “Poor baby, can we take care of you for our first date?”

Kageyama was, no doubt, blushing bright red at this, and sputtering. When the three calmed down, threatened by the nurse that she’d kick them out if they didn’t, the three looked at each other then Kageyama, and Oikawa spoke first.

“Tobio-Chan, why didn’t you tell us before about how you were feeling?”

“The crush or about being afraid I’ll change back?”

“Both really,” Kuroo said, “but let’s focus on the insecurities first.”

Kageyama blushed, but quietly mumbled, “didn’t want to bother anyone with it.”

The three kind of stopped at that, then Bokuto spoke up, “you’d never bother us with anything.”

Kageyama looked away, embarrassed, “but still.”

“But nothing,” Oikawa said, “we worry about you.”

There were a few moments of silence, then Kageyama gave them a shy smile, and a quiet, “thank you.” They all smiled back, a gentle feeling washing over them.

“Now about that crush,” Bokuto reminded them.

Kageyama just blushed.

Wanna join an awesome [discord](https://discord.gg/AdYyrSc) full of amazing writers, readers, and artists?

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are heavily appreciated. Otherwise, see you in the next chapter!


End file.
